Chad with a Chance of Jealousy
by thespeechlessconversation
Summary: When Chad enters 'Storage Closet 3', all that's on his mind is how to add more *him* to his dressing room. When he leaves, he's concerned about getting rid of a guy that seems too nice to be true, and winning over the girl he loves. *INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Chad with a Chance of Jealousy**

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

Chad POV

I sauntered down the hallway whistling my new favorite song as I headed to 'Storage Closet 3.' Now, I bet you're wondering 'why is the great Chad Dylan Cooper going to a lowly storage closet?' Well, I felt like my dressing room needed a little more me in it, so I was trying to find on of the life-size invitations I had made for my birthday party last year. That would add so much to my room.... I could even make it say things to me... like 'Hey there Chad! Looking good!' or maybe 'Nice hair! You're the greatest!" Ok, back to the point. I walked up to the door labeled 'Storage Closet 3' and paused. I could hear voices coming from inside. It was probably Portlyn and her new boy-toy hiding out in the closet to make out. Why would I say that? Trust me. I seen it too many times to know that's what had to be going on. Now if I don't make any noise coming in I can somehow spook them while they're kissing. Great plan, Chad! You're the greatest! Ok so here I go. I turned the handle slowly, so it wouldn't make a sound. Then I slowly opened the door and slipped into the dark room. As I snuck behind the shelves I listened once again to the voices. But it wasn't Portlyn's voice I heard. It sounded like... Sonny? I listened closer.

"Jake, I just don't know if this will work out. I mean if the paparazzi see us together..." She trailed off.

"Shhh... It's okay Sonny. I promise I won't tell a soul and we can be very secretive. No one will know. Trust me," the guy comforted.

"I do," Sonny replied softly, "I just hope you're right."

I didn't like this guy already. Who did he think he was? Swooping in and dating my Sonny- I mean dating **Sonny**, just Sonny- completely gaining her trust...

While I was thinking I didn't hear Sonny and Jake finish their conversation. They had gotten up and Jake had taken Sonny's hand. Now they were walking towards the door. Oh god, when they walked to the door they would walk right past me. Think fast Chad, think fast! Ah! I spotted the life-size cutout of me I had originally come here for. I quickly grabbed it and held it in front of me. The couple strolled forward. I saw Jake's eyes flash towards me for a second then back to Sonny. Oh god, what if he saw me? My heart rate sped up. I would be so busted. Sonny would hate me for spying on her...I couldn't let that happen. I stood statue-still as they reached the door. Just as Jake rested his hand on the handle, he stopped.

"Hold on. I think I saw something," he said. I panicked. Oh my gosh, he saw me! He saw me! I'm SO busted. I tried to silence my panicked breathing as Jake walked towards me. "I knew it!" he said as he reached out towards me.

* * *

Ok, so sorry that was short. I just got the idea yesterday and had to write it down. :) I kinda wanted to end it on a cliffhanger-ish thingy...so yeah. :) The next chapter is either already up or will be up shortly. Thanks for reading!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Sonny with a Chance.

Last chapter:

_"I knew it!" He said as he reached out towards me._

Chad POV

I held my breath hoping he didn't see me. He would see the cutout and realize that's all he ever saw. A cardboard cutout. Yeah. Okay I'm not even doing a good job convincing myself...this isn't good.

His arm reached just to my left and picked up a poster.

"See look it's you in your first sketch! I'm going to take this and put it up in my apartment!" He said with a huge smile.

"Aw thanks, Jake," Sonny replied, "That's so sweet of you. I didn't think anyone would ever do that for me," she said, astonished. 'I would Sonny! In fact I already have! I did that way before that Jason guy!' I thought in my head desperately. But Sonny couldn't hear me, of course, and she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Come on Jake! I need to get to rehearsal," she said with a huge smile on her face as she grabbed his hand and skipped out of the closet. I sighed in relief, knowing I hadn't been noticed. 'So Sonny has a boyfriend,' I thought to myself, 'Great.'

I exited the closet and walked back to my dressing room in silence. 'Now how can I get him out of the picture?' I thought. And I began to think up possible plans. After a bit of thinking I decided this would be the time to go talk to Portlyn. She really was pretty good at this sort of thing...kinda like a 'relationship wizard' like Selena! So I knocked on my best friend's dressing room door, prepared to tell her what I had found out today. I didn't need to break to her how much I liked Sonny, since she already knew. I didn't tell her at first, but she ended up figuring most of it out by herself, so I told her all of it. Isn't that what best friends are for anyways?

"Yes Chad?" She asked when she saw my face in the doorway. "What's up?"

"Hey Port. I wanted to talk to you about- er-" I lowered my voice so no one could overhear me, "Sonny?"

"Okay. Come on in Chad," Portlyn said with a knowing smile. God I must have looked pretty stupid right there. Oh well, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and no one makes fun of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Okay, so what happened?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"Well, I was going to a storage closet to get a life-size cutout of me," Portlyn rolled her eyes at that part. Okay well, some things never change. She should've gotten used to it by now. "...When I saw Sonny inside talking to her boyfriend. He's like head-over-heels for her you can tell. But I could also tell that she liked him too...oh god, what do I do Port? I'm so worried."

"Well first of all, stop stressing," she started, "It's just one boyfriend. It's not like she's going to be with him forever. Something will go wrong between them and they'll break up. It always happens. It's life. Then you can go up to her and ask her out. Until then just be her friend. Be nice to her for a change and hang out with her. Make sure you're there for her. Then just wait."

Chad stared at Portlyn, still noodling through everything she'd just said to him. Finally a smile graced his face.

"Thanks Port! That's exactly what I'll do. You know what? I'll even start now!" And with that Chad waltzed out of the room prepared to go find Sonny in the cafeteria.

"Step one: be nice to Sonny," he mumbled under his breath, as he turned the corner and abruptly bumped into someone.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," the person said hurriedly. Chad looked down and saw just the person he was looking for. He remembered his plan to be nice to her and offered his hand.

"I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry. Need a hand?" He asked politely. Sonny looked up and saw Chad, her face filled with confusion. "Hey, just because I'm the best actor of our generation doesn't mean I can't be polite every once and a while." He said with a smile. Sonny's look softened.

"Well thanks, Chad!" She said with a smile as she took his hand, stood up and skipped down the hallway. Chad stared after her. Step one was definitely working.

* * *

Ok, so there's chapter two. Now, I don't know if I'll write much soon, since it's the week and all, but over the weekend I'll write another chapter (or more) and hopefully post it before the beginning of next week. :) Let's hope it'll all work out... :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chad with a Chance of Jealousy**

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Never will.

Chad POV

Chad entered Portlyn's dressing room again the next day.

"What now, Chad?" She asked irritatedly. Chad, taken aback by her demeanor, looked around. He saw her sprawled out on her couch, her eyeliner running, a box of tissues next to her, and thousands of used tissues littering the floor.

"What's wrong, Port?" He asked, genuinely concerned. This whole be-nice-to-Sonny thing was really rubbing off on him.

"Oh, don't worry about it. My boyfriend just broke up with me this morning. And he didn't even have the nerve to say it to my face. He had to send me a freakin' text message instead!" After shouting the last bit, Portlyn broke down into tears. Chad walked over and put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Shhh....it's okay.... it's okay..." He repeated as Portlyn sobbed into his chest.

After a few minutes of crying her eyes out, Portlyn finally regained her composure.

"Okay, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"Oh, I was just gonna tell you how the plan was going with Sonny, but it's not as important as your situation sooo..." Chad said as he walked to the door. "...I'm just gonna leave you alone now k?" he asked softly. Portlyn nodded her head softly, and Chad shut the door behind him.

Chad walked down the hallway, to the cafeteria. He might as well get something to eat. Once he was in the cafeteria, he got in the line for a sandwich. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper actually waited in a line. I know, it's amazing, but again the be-nice-to-Sonny plan was really rubbing off on him. He was awakened from his thoughts by a perky voice.

"Wow Chad, you're actually waiting in a line? This is new," she observed, slightly confused.

"Yeah," Chad replied, "I just didn't feel like cutting in front of everyone today," he said with a smile. He hoped that was convincing enough for her. Apparently it was as she smiled and said,

"You know it's good to see the nice side of Chad every once and a while." Chad smiled and nodded. "Oh, and by the way, Chad, what's all over your shirt?" He looked down and realized that while he'd been comforting Portlyn in her despair, her eyeliner and tears had gotten all over his white t-shirt.

"Oh. Whoops. I guess that's from Portlyn..." he replied as he tried to wipe some of the stain out.

"Ummm...why would that be from Portlyn?" Sonny asked confused.

"Oh, she was really upset so I decide to stay and comfort her." He said, again with a smile.

"Oh. Wow. You're just feeling super nice today aren't you, Chad?" She asked. "Well tell Portlyn I hopes she's doing better. Bye Chad!" She called as she all but skipped out of the cafeteria and down the hallway. Wow, Chad thought. That, I think, was our first conversation that didn't end in an argument. This plan is really, truly working. And with a huge smile on his face, Chad moved up to the sandwich counter and ordered his sandwich, still partially in a daze.

•••••••••••••••••

A few days later, Chad again carried through with his new change of attitude. He smiled, cared, and acted polite. He was wondering if the media would notice this change in him as well though. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't hear Sonny come up behind him.

"So Chad..." She started. Chad, not knowing she was there, screamed and jumped forwards, away from a startled Sonny.

"Ohmygod! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He chastised Sonny.

"Sorry..." She apologized, confused. "I thought you heard me behind you. Anyway I just wanted to know if you and the Falls cast would want to come to the secret party we might plan over at the So Random set. You know...cause a guest estimate would be really helpful..." She trailed off and looked up at Chad expectantly.

"Have you talked to your cast members about this yet?" He asked. Sonny giggled nervously and looked around. "Oh so you haven't! Well just thought I'd let you know that Condor Studios is already having a party. Tomorrow in fact." He said, feeling content that je knew something she didn't.

"Really? How come I didn't know about it?" She asked, confused. Chad pointed to the sign right behind Sonny's head.

"There are posters all over Sonshine, don't know how you missed them." He told her.

"I don't know- wait Sonshine? Why'd you call me that?!" She asked almost accusingly. Chad was startled at her sudden change in behavior... What was with her?

"I'm sor-" Chad started, but Sonny cut him off.

"And of course I knew about the party, do you think I'm stupid?! Huh? You probably hid all the posters from me just so you could make fun of me later!" She accused angrily. Now this was making Chad angry as well. He couldn't keep up his new always-nice attitude he'd been working on, if she accused him of doing cruel things he didn't even do anyway.

"So you're telling me it's my fault you didn't know about the party? Well who's the stupid one here? It's not my fault you're too busy sneaking around with you're little boyfriend, Jake!" Chad realized his mistake a little too late. He covered his mouth with his hand and stared at Sonny with wide eyes.

"What? What do you know about Jake?" She asked, pointing a finger at him.

"Ummm.... Jake who? Pshhhhh....I don't know of any 'Jake'..." He said; a bad attempt at fixing his little slip-up. But Sonny wasn't falling for it.

"You were spying on us weren't you?! You were! You know what? I don't know who you think you are to spy on my life, but I do know one thing!" She was screaming at him now. "I HATE YOU!" Chad stood still, in a state of shock, as Sonny stormed off down the hallway.

"What have I done?" He wondered aloud.

* * *

Ok so there's chapter three.... I finally got an idea late last night and was typing on my iPod until like midnight.... so yeah.... please review- I worked so hard on it [makes adorable puppy dog face] pleeeeeease....... :) haha anyway sorry I didn't update before...I had some serious writers block. And I mean serious. I couldn't even tell someone a story of something that had happened that day right. So I'm really sorry.... please forgive me..... :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Chad with a Chance of Jealousy**

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Sorry, but I'll never ever ever own Sonny with a Chance.... :(

I slouched down the hallway heading to the cafeteria. I really needed something to calm me down after all that had just happened. So a fro-yo was my solution. As I reached the cafeteria doors, I passed Sonny's cast.

"Chad," they each said one by one with disgust.

"Randoms," I grumbled in return. I was far from being in a good mood now and really wasn't up for their stupid games. I brushed past them and pushed on the cafeteria doors. Apparently I wasn't the only one that could be cheered up by a fro-yo, as Little Miss Sonshine herself was sitting front and center in the cafeteria, staring forlornly into her bowl of half-melted chocolate fro-yo. I quickly turned on my heel to leave, but my speedy exit was stopped when I crashed into someone behind me. I caught myself before I fell and looked at who I had run into. It was Tawni.

"Hey, Tammy," I said. Even though I did know her name didn't mean I didn't like annoying her.

"Come on Chad. You know my name," she said irritatedly.

"Hmmm..... let's see.... Ooh! I know! Tanya!" I said with a smirk on my face. See, just teasing the Randoms was making me feel better already.

"Whatever, Chad," she huffed. "Just get out of here before Sonny sees you!" She hissed as she pulled me out the cafeteria doors and into the hallway.

"Okay, what do you want, Blondie?" I asked finally.

"Well Sonny came into our dressing room crying just a bit ago. She wasn't acting very sunny, so I asked her what was wrong and all she said was 'Chad.'" So now I've come to ask you what you've done to make Sonny so...un-sunny." I sighed. I didn't really want to explain all this to her right now. So I decided to try a different approach.

"Why do you care what's wrong with Sonny?" I asked her. "I thought you hated her."

"Chad!" She gasped. "I can not believe you'd say such a thing! I may not be the most caring person in the world but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you send my best friend into tears and get away with it!" She started shouting the last part at me. I looked back at her, still cringing form her sudden tone change. "God, Cooper, you could at least apologize to her!"

"If anyone should be apologizing it should be Sonny! I didn't do anything! She accused me of doing something so mean and jerkish that I would never do to her, and then- then she told me she hated me! She said she HATED me! Do you know how that feels? Do you? Do you?" I, too, was shouting now. And what else was this I felt? I felt hot streaks of tears rolling down my face. Tawni looked shocked.

"Chad? Are you...crying?" She asked, confused. Shoot, I couldn't let her see me cry. Heck, I couldn't let anyone see me cry. I am Chad Dylan Cooper, and Chad Dylan Cooper *does not* cry. I spun around and ran down the hallway, hiding my face as I went. This has got to be the worst day ever, I thought.

* * *

I burst into Portlyn's dressing room, slammed the door behind me, and flopped onto the couch. I leaned back on the pillow, but sat right back up when I felt something wet on the hack of my perfect head. I reached back and felt my head, then looked at the pillow. It was then that I remembered what state I had left Portlyn in earlier. Shoot, now I felt kinda bad for bursting into her dressing room like this. Hmmmm...Oh well, she'll get over it. I mean, come on, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, she should be lucky to be graced by my presence, right? Or not so much, I thought as she shuffled out of her bathroom, looking at the ground. When she looked up and saw me on her couch, she groaned.

"What now Chad?" She asked grumpily. I turned around and upon seeing the tears on my face, she gasped.

"Oh my god! Chad, what's wrong?" She said, and ran over to my side.

"She- she said she hated me," I stuttered, tears beginning to trail down my face once again. Portlyn stared at me, confused.

"Who said they hated you, Chad? Who was it?" She asked me.

"S-Sonny," I whispered. "My Sonshine..."

* * *

Ok so sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I'm also sorry this chapter was pretty bad, that Chad's character was a little weird in this chapter and that it's short. I'm soooo sorry... :( Also, I've gotten so many reviews and story/author alerts :) every time I get an email from fanfiction to tell me that it just makes my day. Seriously, you could probably do some sort of study to prove that I am like 75% happier on days that I get reviews on my story. :) Anyway, please review!!! And I'll try to put up more chapters or oneshots soon :) Since we're snowed in (about 2.5 feet of snow so far) I'll be writing a lot :) Thanks!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chad with a Chance of Jealousy**

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance... still...

Tawni's POV

Okay, that was a little weird. I mean, Chad never cries. As in **never**. Not that he's like unemotional or anything, it's just that he's a good enough actor to hide his emotions. Yes, I know, I just called Chad Dylan Cooper a good actor. It's because he truly is. And even though he is great at hiding his feelings, I've known him long enough to see through that. And to see that whatever Sonny had said to him today had broken his heart.

Sonny's POV

After I finished my chocolate fro-yo, which was oh so good, I returned to my dressing room, pulled out my iPod, and sat and listened to it, while staring blankly ahead at the wall. I began thinking about my run-in with Chad that day. As I replayed the scene in my head I wondered, _had I overreacted?_ Chad hadn't done anything, that I know of, yet I completely blew up at him. It's probably from all the stress with Jake. I mean, it's getting so hard hiding from the public. Sometimes I just feel like it isn't worth it, like **he** isn't worth it. I hardly noticed when Tawni entered the room, uncharacteristically quiet, almost as if she were deep in thought. My theory was further proved as she mindlessly set her blue, sparkly purse down foot away from the table, causing it to drop to the floor.

"Umm... Tawni? Are you alright?" I asked her cautiously. My words seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"What? Oh, me? Psh, no I'm fine. Nothing wrong here!" She said nervously.

"Tawni?" I asked again, completely unconvinced by her poor attempt at hiding whatever she was hiding. In fact, her anxious spout only began to worry me more.

"What?" She almost snapped at me.

"Sorry, it's just that you're acting kinda weird and I really wanted to know if you were feeling okay." I told her shakily. She was really starting to confuse and scare me now.

"Oh, 'cause now you care about people's feelings, huh? Now you care how they're feeling and how much you mean to them?" She began screaming at me. I stared at her, in utter shock and confusion.

"Tawni, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about! You know!"

"Umm... No, actually. I don't."

"You know how you screamed and told a certain someone that you hated them? Ring any bells?"

I continued to stare at her. Was she taking about Chad? And even if she was, why would she care?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tawni. I haven't said anything mean to you ever, have I?" I asked, choosing to play dumb for curiosity's sake.

"Not me, stupid. I'm talking about a certain blonde boy who just had his heart shattered. By you of all people!"

A blonde boy? So she was talking about Chad! Since when did she talk to him? And- wait, did she say 'heart shattered'? How would I shatter his heart?

"Tawni, I don't get it. How could **I** possibly break Chad's heart?"

"Ugh! You are so impossible!" She shouted as she stormed out of the room.

I stared at the door she had just slammed behind her and thought. Had it really hurt Chad so much to hear me say I hated him? Or was Tawni just being overdramatic? I sighed, put my iPod on my dresser, and studied my closet. I had a date with Jake tonight. He said wherever he was taking me was a surprise, but I should dress nicely, but relaxed. I picked out a cute, white sundress with a pair of dark blue capri leggings and a pink heart necklace. On my feet I wore a pair of pink sandals to match my necklace. I then curled my hair and let it hang around my face. Jake always said he liked my hair down. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I applied my frosted pink lip-gloss. I grabbed my dark blue purse and walked lightly out the door. Jake said he'd meet me by the front doors- Oof! I ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I shouted. I looked up and saw... Chad? It looked like Chad, only his eyes were bloodshot and his face was wet. I also took note of his overly chapped lips, mussed hair, and wrinkled T-shirt. He looked devastated, and he must have been, since I dot think he's let his appearance go like this otherwise.

"Chad, what's wrong?" I asked him, gently.

"You don't care. You hate me, remember?" He said coldly as he turned and retreated back down the hallway. I couldn't help but notice that after a few steps he broke out into a run and ran back to the Mackenzie Falls set.

* * *

Chad's POV

I had just left Portlyn's dressing room. She had consoled me about how I should probably just let Sonny go and move on. Even though I told her I completely agreed, there was a part of me that didn't want to let Sonny go. She was special. I couldn't find another her. As much as I'd love to move on and forget about her, I don't think I ever could. Why? Because she's Sonny.

As I walked down the hall, I bumped into whom other than Little Miss Sonshine herself. I mean, seriously, why do I seem to bump into her every time I walk down a hallway? It was starting to get a little ridiculous.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" She shouted. Well, she should be. Only for much more than this. I watched as she studied me, most likely wondering what was up with me. I mean, my hair was all messed up for goodness sakes! My** hair!**

"Chad what's wrong?" She asked me. Oh, like she didn't know? She can be so stupid sometimes.

"You don't care. You hate me, remember?" I told her with as much apathy as I could manage. Before I could say anything else or have the chance to burst back into tears, I turned and left her there. Once I was far enough away so that she wouldn't see me, I took off running down the hallway and into my dressing room.

* * *

Okay, short again, I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry I took like 3 weeks to update this... I truly am... I actually was trying to write while I was on vacation, but I forgot what had just happened in my own story (pretty sad isn't it?) and didn't have the wifi to look it up and reread it... Anyway, hope you liked it and please review!!!


End file.
